Danvers Sisters Week 2017
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on tumblr prompts!
1. Sister's Night

**Alex and Kara have been missing a very crucial part of their relationship lately... Sister Night! Now the pair are doing their best to bring the tradition back but is there still something that's missing?**

* * *

It used to be their ritual.

At least one night a week, no night in particular, was devoted to the terrible twosome.

Sister Night had been a sacred, cherished time, reserved for just Alex, Kara, a host of junk food and a dizzying array of TV shows on demand.

But that was _before._

Before the eldest Danvers discovered her true self and subsequently had her heart both _broken_ and _mended_ by the same woman.

Before a father's return, harsh words denouncing family ties and hurt feelings all leading to a devastating betrayal.

Before Alex was nearly launched across the galaxy trying to redeem her father for both she _and_ Kara.

Before a familiar face from the past brought terror and a glass cage filled with freezing water and so, so much _pain._

Before the youngest Danvers had been forced to poison the atmosphere, send her boyfriend hurtling into the dark void of space, all to stop an invasion.

So many world-ending scenarios had sent Sister Night into the background but now, _now_ it was needed once more.

Because Alex had taken the plunge and Maggie had accepted with tears streaming down her face and Alex had thought she had never been so happy.

But she couldn't enjoy it; not really.

Because Kara; sweet, caring, beautiful Kara was _hurting._ Utterly devastated over the impossible choice she'd been forced to make.

Alex was ready to finally be happy but only once Kara was as well. No matter how much space Maggie occupied in her heart, she would _always_ make room for Kara.

So when she texted her little sister to come over after a particularly trying week at the DEO…

When she greeted her at the door with a warm hug, the whole apartment smelling of pot stickers and fresh baked cookies courtesy of her fiancée, Alex knew it was what her sister needed.

When warm tears rolled down Kara's cheeks, her face a mixture of disbelief, gratitude and unending adoration for her big sister, Alex _knew._

Knew they could never again neglect Sister Night because she needed Kara as surely as Kara needed her.

And Maggie _understood_.

Encouraged Alex to do what was best for _both_ Danvers sisters, because one was unable to thrive without the other.

Maggie understood that, at times even wished she could have had such a relationship with her siblings, grateful the Danvers had taken her in. Kara had called Maggie her "Spare Big Sister" and the detective couldn't fight the warm fuzzies that she felt in that moment.

So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Alex texted her _"Kara wants to know when you're coming to Sister Night?"_

 _"That's sweet!"_ She replied. " _But you guys don't need me…"_

Her phone quickly lit up as Alex replied, " _She says it's not Sister Night unless ALL the Danvers sisters are present."_

Maggie had never been more grateful to be texting; she would have been incredibly embarrassed on a phone call over how quickly Alex's reply had her choked up. She sent back a quick "On my way" with a slew of heart-shaped emoji's she knew both girls would appreciate, before settling her tab and leaving the bar with an extra little bounce in her step.

* * *

The first face that greeted her at the door was not her fiancée but rather a beaming, bouncing, possibly over-stimulated Kryptonian with a hell of a grip!

"Hey, Little Danvers!" She wheezed out past the crushing embrace.

"Maybe don't crush my fiancée okay, Kara?" Alex joked from behind them, voice full of laughter.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Maggie," Kara apologized with a sheepish expression. "I just missed you, I guess." She finished as she released the tiny detective, furiously adjusting her glasses.

"It's okay, kid, I missed you too." Maggie replied with a wide smile as the pair made their way towards Alex on the couch.

"What about me?" The agent asked, putting on her best 'Puppy Danvers' face.

"Nope." Maggie replied with a wide smile. "Can't say that I did."

" _Liar_." Alex growled as she pulled Maggie down by the front of her plaid button down for a heated kiss.

"WOW. Um, yeah, so what are you guys watching?" Maggie stammered once Alex released her, gesturing lamely towards the TV as she tried not to blush to no avail.

"We were just about to watch FROZEN!" Kara a squealed as she drug Maggie down on the couch between the two sisters.

"A classic." Maggie agreed, nodding her approval as she snuggled quickly into the blankets while Alex set the movie to play. "Who's Elsa and whose Anna?" She teased as the movie began.

"Well, that depends..." Kara adjusted her glasses, deep in thought. "I mean, if we're going strictly off looks and super powers then _I_ would _have_ to be Elsa. But, Alex can be all moody and withdrawn soooo..."

Kara trailed off as Alex fixed her with an "icy" glare and Maggie pretended not to be amused as she hid her face in her fiancée's shoulder.

"As long as I don't have to be the moose." Maggie chuckled, trying to shake her girlfriend out of her now glum mood.

"He's a _reindeer_." Alex huffed, arms crossed, adorable pout fixed in place. "And I am _not_ withdrawn."

"Course not, babe." Maggie pecked her gently on the cheek and smiled as the agent relaxed under her attentions.

"Thanks, _Olaf_." Alex replied with a smirk as Kara nearly choked on the four pot stickers she had just shoved into her mouth.

Maggie pulled away from Alex. "That better _not_ be a short joke, Ally!"

"Course not, babe." Alex mimicked her, smirk still in place. "It's because you're loyal and caring and I _know_ how much you _love_ 'warm hugs'..." Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively thumping Kara on the back as she began to choke once more.

"I guess..." Maggie felt heat rush to her face again at the agent's double entendre.

" _AND,"_ Alex gave a half-shrug. "You are too _tiny_ to be anyone else!"

"That's it!" Maggie pounced on her fiancée, giving the woman a thorough thrashing with the large throw pillows.

"Hey! You guys are ruining the movie!" Kara squeaked before a misplaced shot had her glasses sitting sideways!

Both Maggie and Alex 'froze' in shock waiting for Kara's reaction. She calmly straightened her frames before stating, "If that's the way you want to play it."

In the end, no one saw the movie, so focused on the pillow fight and the subsequent need for snacks and hot chocolate followed by warm snuggles on the couch.

It didn't really matter, anyway.

This night had never been about movies; all that truly mattered were the three women sharing one cozy blanket and their love for one another.


	2. I Got You

**Alex and Kara have always had each others back, through thick and thin, but can they learn to rely on their new family just as heavily?**

* * *

Three simple words; words the eldest Danvers sibling _knew_ would calm her terrified little sister, bring comfort where previously there had been none.

Three words that meant so much more.

Words that meant, "I love you", "I'm here for you" and "I will never, ever leave you".

Words that meant "I will protect you, _always_ , no matter what."

And she did.

When the local mean girls had Kara cornered in the girls locker room, refusing to let her leave, calling her "weird", insisting that no one would ever want her… Alex was there.

She rained down hell on the bullies, threatening each with social humiliation because _once_ they had been friends and Alex knew _all_ their secrets. When they scurried away, the brunette drew Kara into her arms and whispered their sacred promise.

"I got you."

When Kara faced her first Fort Rozz escapee, the crest of her family emblazoned across her chest only proving to be a target, Alex was there; rappelling from the helicopter clad in all black tactical gear like an angel of death.

The alien had beat a hasty retreat and through her haze of pain, Kara shakily made out one face.

"Alex?"

"It's okay. You're okay. I got you."

And the blonde had nodded, chin trembling, face streaked with tears as she settled into her sisters warm embrace, because she knew Alex would always make good on her promise.

Then came the times when Kara had been called upon to utter those same words, that same promise, to set her siblings mind at ease.

When Alex had been inconsolable after Jeremiah's death, lashing out at Eliza and sobbing herself to the point of exhaustion, Kara was there. She climbed into bed beside her "sister", a very new concept at the time, but one she knew stood for support and protection.

So she fitted her little body against Alex's back, arms wrapped tight around her trembling frame and stated simply "I got you." The elder sibling had turned towards Kara, eyes raw with pain and with a single, jerking movement, threw herself into her little sisters open arms.

The next morning found the girls still entwined and as Kara opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Alex, with her _sister,_ she knew she would keep saying those words forever if it kept that small smile on her siblings face; that she would never stop living up to that promise.

When Alex faced down Astra that very first time, stunned Kara's family was still out there but unwilling to be intimidated, Kara had never been happier to hold her sister in her arms and whisper those three sacred words as she helped Alex limp to the waiting medical van.

When Alex faced Astra that terrible, _final_ time, Kara held her, _forgave her_ , whispered "I got you" through countless tearful embraces until Alex could find it in herself to believe it.

When the eldest sibling faced a crisis of self, torn between what she'd always known and the equally exciting yet terrifying unknown, Kara held her in her arms as she sobbed, reminded of that night so many years before when she had first made her promise.

This time she whispered, "I'm so proud of you" yet the meaning remained the same. "I got you", "I love you", and "I will never, _ever_ leave you".

But when she pulled her sister from that tank of icy water after a full day of _agony_ , nearly compromising her morals, nearly losing herself, she hadn't been able to say it. Hadn't been able to do anything except cling to her sister's trembling body, try in vain to warm the freezing skin because Alex was _alive_ and she hadn't been the hero. This time another voiced their promise.

"I got you." Maggie whispered, lips warm against skin so cold and Kara felt warmth bloom in her heart at the detective making the promise that previously only two had shared.

And then it wasn't just Maggie; suddenly there was a host of people sharing that sacred phrase, vowing to fulfill that sacred promise through word but mostly through action.

James tackling Alex to the ground; protecting her from the oncoming van intent on crushing the agent.

"I got you."

J'on putting his personal feelings to the side to work with Kal'El, for Kara's sake, because he knew the young woman couldn't bear the thought of the two men, who were without a doubt family, at each other's throats.

"I got you."

Winn placing himself fearlessly between Alex and her attacker, refusing to allow Malverne anywhere near his sister after what he'd put her through.

"I got you."

Even Lena. The infamous Luthor name hung over her head like an anvil yet she remained kind and approachable, proving herself a true friend to both Kara _and_ Supergirl on more than one occasion.

"Kara Danvers," she whispered in awe. " _You_ are my hero."

Not quite "I got you" but just as good, in some ways _better_ because Kara had always assumed it was _Alex_ who kept their family circle so small but maybe the young Kryptonian wasn't as open as she thought.

 _Maybe_ Kara was afraid of losing another world, losing another family, losing _Alex_ to another family, that she hadn't really fought her sister's tendency for isolation, had _welcomed_ having Alex all to herself.

But it wasn't for the best.

She'd found that out once Maggie came on the scene, once J'onn opened up to them about his true identity, once Winn and James became an integral part of their lives, once she opened herself up to friendship with Lena.

Their lives were suddenly so much _fuller_ and so, so much _better_ and "I got you" became a family mantra yet it still meant all the same things.

"I love you", "I'm here for you, _always_ ", and "I will never, _ever_ leave you".

Three simple words, infinite declarations of love, now no longer shared between two but many. Words not diluted by the frequency of their use but made more powerful because every person who said it meant it.

Each willing to die for the other to prove it.

"I got you."

It felt good to say but damn, if it wasn't _amazing_ to hear.


	3. Do You Even Speak Nerd!

**Kara and Alex have their own language, one they've used since they were kids but will it help their adult selves when a rampaging alien is on the loose?**

* * *

It's not like they set out to have a secret language; yes, _technically_ Alex had learned Kryptonian for that very reason. This was something different.

It wasn't like no one else could _understand_ what they were saying, it was more like they were speaking in code.

A dizzying mixture of secrets one only shares with their sibling and inside jokes sprinkled with a serious dose of 'don't tell mom'.

"Lexie, do you remember that one time in the barn...?!" Kara would begin, face red with laughter long before she had shared any pertinent details.

"Oh my god! How could I forget?" Alex replied, equally amused much to the dismay of everyone else sitting around Kara's living room for game night. "If mom ever found out...she'd still kill us today!"

The siblings dissolved into helpless giggles, completely oblivious to the fact that no one else had even the _slightest_ idea what they were talking about.

Except J'onn. Because he could read minds; actually only Alex's mind in this instance and the narrative he picked on was slanted at best, predictably one-sided.

No matter what shenanigans the Danvers had gotten up to as kids, Alex always found a way to justify the destruction and Kara dutifully backed her sibling up because she'd never had a sister before.

Because everyone she had known and loved was lost in one spectacular, cosmic explosion and what she had built with Alex was more than her orphaned, teenage self had dared hope for.

Because Alex was a nerd of the highest order and the majority of their childhood adventures revolved around Alex trying to figure out exactly how _alien_ her new sister really was.

And Kara was just as eager to know more about her strange new abilities.

After all, on Krypton she was a regular teen, fragile and non-descript as Alex was now. There hadn't been anything particularly special about her and had things not gone so inexplicably wrong, she would have lived a typical life.

Now she had abilities that most of the planet could only _dream_ of. She could do things that she herself had never imagined so if her new sister, along with a healthy dose of scientific experimentation could help her make sense of all this, so be it.

So there was the fire in the barn, to see if Kara could feel heat or at what point she might begin to burn. She couldn't and she didn't burn but the new clothes Eliza had just bought her lit up spectacularly!

As did the back wall of the barn. Ooops!

Then the duo had wondered, if Kara was impervious to manmade heat, what about her heat _vision_? More burnt walls and a small- _ish_ forest fire in the creek behind their house.

The next experiment involved dry ice from the school lab because if Kara couldn't feel heat, was she equally impervious to the cold? Only one way to find out!

Eliza had been understandably perturbed when she'd taken Alex to the doctor for a cold burn on her hand in the middle of July in California. The eldest Danvers had claimed it happened during an experiment at school, _not_ from sticking her sisters hand in a tub of dry ice. Neither girl thought their mother was fooled but Eliza let that one slide.

The test of Kara's strength, basically Alex tying dozens of pillows around herself while Kara squeezed as tightly as she dared, resulted in the future agents _first_ set of cracked ribs but definitely not her last.

Again and again, the siblings need for scientific discovery resulted in holes in the drywall, noise complaints from the neighbors, countless trips to the emergency room for Alex and after one particularly disastrous mini-explosion, trying to explain how a Kara shaped hole ended up in their screen door and the oven in the front yard!

After that, Eliza stopped them every time she had suspected they were discussing a new experiment, a new way to test Kara's abilities, so the girls began speaking in shorthand, a habit they carried well into adulthood.

* * *

A surly, vaguely disgusting alien who had decided to tear up a good portion of downtown National City effectively ending game night. Supergirl had been the first on the scene yet hadn't been able to contain the beast. When Alex rolled up in the DEO tactical van, Maggie in tow because the detective was practically DEO at this point, she knew she had to help her sibling.

"Supergirl!" She yelped as Kara slid to a stop a few feet away from her, the blonde gingerly popping her jaw from the blow the other alien had landed there. She quickly pulled her sister to her feet.

"I don't know what else to do Alex! I've hit him with everything I've got already, he's too strong!" Kara all but whined, not used to being unable to best her adversaries.

"He's too strong..." Alex repeated, lost in thought for a moment. "Of course! Kara, what was the very first thing I taught you in the green room?"

Kara's eyes widened in understanding. "You think it could work?"

"Worth a try. What else have we got?"

"But the civilians..."

"On it! Maggie," the agent whirled on her confused girlfriend. "Clear this area. Get as many civilians to safety as you can."

"What are you gonna do?" Maggie asked as she relayed the orders to the agents nearby.

"Something you're not gonna like..." Alex muttered before charging towards the rampaging alien!

"Alex!" Maggie cried in panic.

"It's okay!" Kara assured her as she took the air. "We got this!"

Maggie was unconvinced but she resolved to trust the sisters, still having no idea what the actual plan was beyond Alex doing something incredibly dangerous and Kara backing her up.

* * *

"Damn, this guy is fast!" Alex muttered to herself as she continued to zig-and-zag through the carnage littering the city's streets.

Occasionally, she would turn and fire on the creature just to ensure he continued to follow. Not only was he following but he was quickly closing the gap!

"Supergirl!"

"I'm right above you!" Came the equally concerned reply. "Take your next left and get ready to duck!"

"Got it!" She turned the corner, nearly colliding with a wall when she realized she was barreling down an alley with no outlet! "Kara!"

"Drop _now_!" was the only response and the agent hastened to comply, skidding to a stop, arms covering her head as she braced for impact.

Alex vaguely registered her sister appearing at the end of the alley, legs set apart, bracing for the incoming alien. The agent quickly rolled to the side, pressing herself tightly against the wall as the alien found itself barreling straight into Kara's outstretched fist! The resulting impact sent a sonic boom that could be felt four blocks away as the alien sailed through the air before landing in a heap on the next block, motionless.

"Yes!" Kara cheered as she pulled Alex to her feet.

"Nice work, sis!" Alex beamed, holding her hand up for an obligatory high-five. Kara slapped the agent's hand with a little too much force, not realizing her mistake until her sister winced. "Hey! Watch it with the super-strength, will ya?"

"Sorry!" she replied sheepishly. "Guess I'm still a little pumped!"

"Alex!" Both women looked up to find Maggie and J'onn rounding the corner with concerned expressions. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine." Alex replied with a rueful smile, still flexing her sore hand. "The alien?"

"Contained." J'onn replied, trying not to smile because their "plan" had been reckless and totally not a plan at all. "How did you come up with that on such short notice?"

"That was easy!" Kara grinned. "When Alex first started kicking my butt in the green room, she told me 'always use your opponents strength against them.'"

"So all we needed to do," Alex piped up, "was draw him away from the public so Kara could give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Maggie gaped. "You got all of that from like two sentences?"

"Yep!" the siblings agreed as they tugged the detective along towards the tactical van, their only thoughts of pizza, ice cream and pot stickers while J'onn trailed behind them shaking his head.

"Nerds." He heard Maggie mutter under her breath and his smile widened ever further.


	4. A Lifetime of Firsts?

**Alex Danvers has always been a fierce protector but will her selfless spirit cost her everything?**

* * *

"Alex, no!"

The tiny detective had used the phrase in a variety of situations from watching her girlfriend wrestle her sister around their apartment to pulling the enraged agent off a captured Cadmus agent who had injured said sister, Maggie had uttered those two words probably a thousand times.

But never, _never_ had they _hurt_ this much.

She pressed her hand against the glass of the interrogation room, willing Alex to mirror her gesture. The agent did, eyes equally glassy as she smiled at her.

"Alex, yes." She whispered, willing Maggie to accept that it had to be this way, that it was the only way to protect her.

Of course, it had been Alex who noticed that their newest prisoner, another captured Cadmus operative, seemed out of sorts. He was lethargic and nearly unresponsive mere hours after his capture. When the agent had gone in to question him, she noticed a hideous, puckered scar running down his neck, under his shirt.

The scar was pulsing _green_ ; a shade of green the agent would know _anywhere_. She had ripped the man's shirt open only to discover more horrors. The scar ran the length of the man's torso, ending in a grotesquely swollen stomach!

"What the hell is that?!" Alex had recoiled in terror and it was only heightened by the man's reply.

"It's too late to ask that question, Agent Danvers..." he gasped before curling in on himself in pain, the pulsing green light intensifying, glowing veins spider webbing over his skin!

"Alex?" The agent looked up to see her girlfriend approaching the cell and she instantly knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she slammed the containment button, locking herself inside with a literal ticking time bomb!

And now Maggie was forced to watch as the love of her life face an uncertain fate just a few inches of bulletproof glass away from her.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Both women whipped their heads around, before shouting a warning.

"Kara, no! Stay back!" Maggie grabbed the blonde's arms before she could get closer.

"Alex?" The sisters' eyes met, each full of fear. "Lexie, what's going on?" Kara asked again as she eyed the twisting figure behind her sister, nearly having to shout over the blaring containment alarms.

"It's kryptonite, Kara! He has a ton of it coursing through his system. It must have been activated remotely or something because it didn't set off the sensors when we brought him in!"

"Then we'll keep him contained." Kara countered. "Let's get you out, though."

"No, Kara. There's something else going on here... Can you x-ray him from there? I don't want you anywhere near this guy!"

"I think I can..." Kara squinted for a few seconds then gasped and lunged towards the cage before Maggie jumped in front of her!

"Kara what are you doing?!" She cried, surprised she had been able to restrain the hero.

"Alex, you have to get out! It's a bomb!"

"What?!," Maggie's panic shot through the roof again. "Dammit, Ally! Get out of there!"

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?! Baby, _please_..." Maggie was begging her now as J'onn raced into the room behind them.

"I have to try and disarm it or it's gonna take half the DEO with it!" The agent countered, yelling to be heard over the clamor of the alarm.

"So what? We'll evacuate, we'll put the DEO into lockdown..."

"It won't work." All eyes turned to J'onn as he spoke, his words and expression solemn. "Even if we evacuate the DEO, the fallout from an explosion like that could irradiate all of National City, Kara would never be able to come back..."

"Alex..." Maggie's eyes swung warily back to the cage where her girlfriend was pacing deep in thought. "Ally, please tell me you're coming out of there."

"I want to." She responded sincerely meeting her girlfriend's concerned eyes. Suddenly she had an idea! "The canon we used to diffuse the Red K! If we can diffuse the kryptonite, Kara can dispose of the bomb!"

"It's a long shot..." J'onn whispered but was already on his way to the armory. Behind Alex, the man continued to twist and writhe on the floor, his screams intensifying!

"Kara, Maggie, I want you two to get out of here..."

Both Maggie and Kara shook their heads in disbelief as Alex refused to meet their eyes.

"No. Dammit, Ally! A lifetime of firsts!" Maggie pounded her fist on the glass as Alex tried to calm her, Kara unable to come closer because of the kryptonite.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as J'onn came barreling into the room!

"Alex, get down!" The Martian yelled as he disabled the security door and fired the canon into the living weapon!

Kara threw Maggie against the wall, covering the small detective with her cape in an effort to protect her from the rays of the weapon. Alex could feel the heat of the ray on the back of her neck but didn't dare look! The man's screams ceased and J'onn clicked the weapon off approaching cautiously. As Alex turned to look she heard an unmistakable sound.

A firing pin.

"Damn," she muttered as she lunged forward to activate the containment door once more, trapping herself in the eye of the blast!

* * *

Kara couldn't believe the destruction the explosion had caused. She hadn't thought anything could bring the DEO to it's knees after the Daxamite invasion but _this_ had because right now, behind the med-bay's window, the very _heart_ of the DEO was fighting for her life... and starting to _lose_.

J'onn had been able to phase Alex away from the majority of the blast but they had both been badly hurt and Alex was only _human_ , frail, fragile and oh, so breakable. Hamilton and her team were a flurry of activity around Alex as she lay deathly still, the only signs of life those coming from the monitors.

There was so much _blood._

How much was her sister's or J'onn's or even the man's was unclear to Kara. The med team continued trying to get the agent stabilized even as they washed away the gore, treating the wounds and burns underneath. Kara turned away from the window towards Maggie. The detective was rocking on a chair, muttering to herself "a lifetime of firsts", tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bring herself to look in the window and Kara didn't blame her.

If Alex survived this, the images of her broken body would haunt the hero forever.

" _Please_ , Lexie..." She whispered as she faced the window again. "We need you..."

* * *

It was far too quiet in the med-bay for Maggie's tastes; the only sounds permeating the thick silence were the beeping monitors and the labored breathing coming from the wounded agent.

Alex had been declared 'stable' a few hours ago though the detective could _see_ the air quotes Hamilton was using when she'd told them. The agent's condition was far from anything resembling stability and Maggie intently watched her chest rise and fall, afraid that at any moment it would cease to.

She clutched Alex's hand anxiously, though gently, because there was literally no part of her girlfriend that wasn't bandaged or bruised. She could barely see Alex's face buried behind tubes and the oxygen mask. Just outside the window, Kara paced ceaselessly occasionally stopping, head tilted to one side and Maggie knew she was listening to Alex's heartbeat, reassuring herself that her sister was not yet lost.

Seventeen hours had passed since the explosion, eleven of which Alex had spent in surgery, Hamilton and her team frantically treating the agent's multitude of injuries.

J'onn stood stoically in the hallway, offering Kara quiet, strong support. He was still injured as well but had made the flight to Midvale to retrieve Eliza and still refused to rest until Alex awoke, until he could see her recovery with his own eyes. The Danvers matron was currently sleeping fitfully in a stiff hospital chair, after repeated refusals to retire to her daughters' DEO quarters.

"Babe," Maggie whispered, leaning her forehead against the bed. "Don't you give up on me. You're a badass, Danvers. I _need_ you…we _all_ do."

She lifted her head expectantly though she didn't really believe there would be a response _except_ …was that a twitch? She moved closer to Alex, searching her face for any signs of life, any movement. The hand within hers twitched again!

"Ally? Alex! _Yes_! That's it baby," She cried, frantically motioning for J'onn and Kara to come closer. "I think she's waking up!"

Kara rushed into the room gently squeezing her sisters other hand. "C'mon Lexie, we know you're in there…"

Eliza was up like a shot and moved to the foot of the bed, one hand lay gently on Alex's leg, the other clutched tightly against her chest, a hopeful gleam in her eye. " _Please_ , Alexandra. We're all here."

A pitiful main filled the room as the injured agent lurched painfully back into wakefulness, her entire body a mass of bruises and wounds! Maggie beamed and leaned closer, gently stroking Alex's forehead.

"It's okay, baby. I know it hurts but we just need you to wake up a little and then Hamilton will take care of all that, okay?"

Another moan but Alex's eyelids started to twitch and she moved her head gingerly as if trying to find a more comfortable position. A few more minutes passed and the agent blearily cracked her eyes open.

"Yes! Alex, yes!" Kara exclaimed before rushing out to find Hamilton. Behind the oxygen mask came a muffled response.

"What was that?" Maggie pulled the mask down gently. "Baby, you don't need to talk just yet we're just glad you're awake."

Alex closed her eyes again, licking her painfully chapped lips because she had _never_ been so thirsty in her life. She swallowed dryly before trying to speak once more.

"I said…" she croaked, eyes still squeezed shut. "Alex… _no_ …"

Eliza sobbed in relief as Kara and Hamilton rushed in, the doctor immediately checking the agent's vitals and readjusting her pain meds to account for her awakening. Maggie just stayed where she was, unable to stop touching Alex, eyes filled with love.

"Really? After what you put us through today, that's all you have to say?"

Alex made a tiny movement with her shoulders, which Maggie assumed was the injured woman's attempt at a shrug before she spoke again hoarsely.

"Lifetime…of …firsts…"

Maggie sat back confused until it struck her. She suddenly realized that had in fact been the _first_ _time_ Alex Danvers had told herself "no" and the detective couldn't stop the relieved tears from flowing.

"God, you're such a nerd! I love you." Maggie pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's knuckles, the one part of her that wasn't thoroughly bruised. Alex managed a tiny smile as Hamilton put her oxygen mask back in place.

"I… _know_ …"Alex gasped behind the mask, promptly falling asleep as her family watched over her knowing full well that once she was recovered they would be back where they started.


	5. We Should Come With A Warning!

**A tale of the terrible, BADASS Danvers Sisters!**

* * *

"You're not the only badass in the family."

Alex had told her sister that once, after she'd taken a nearly defunct, decades old spaceship on a rescue mission to bring her impulsive little sister back to earth.

Of course, Kara had known since they were kids that her big sister was tough and resourceful and shockingly brilliant but she hadn't really _appreciated_ it until she joined the DEO.

Until Alex was saving the world _and_ her ass on an almost daily basis.

Stalking around the city in all black tactical gear, kryptonite sword strapped to her back and alien ray gun in hand, Agent Danvers was a name whispered among the prisoners at the DEO and the stories of how she took each of them down, rang through the halls.

"She shot me full of gelatin until my whole body congealed!" Complained one snot-filled, icky mass of green slime that had tried to eat the agent whole.

"She stabbed me with my own pinchers!" Cried another whose exoskeleton had made it impenetrable to all things except itself.

"She dropped a building on me!" Another asserted after Alex had used a cave-in to immobilize the rampaging giant.

"And you each _deserved_ what you got." Alex smirked from the doorway, chest puffing with pride as each prisoner shrank back when she passed.

Yes, Alex Danvers was a badass, a fact Maggie reveled in espousing to her lover, on _every_ occasion.

But Kara was a bit of a badass, herself.

Who else could have single-handedly lifted an entire space-prison and toss it across the galaxy?

Who could go toe-to-toe with the 'man of steel' himself? And _win_?!

Catch bullets with their bare hands? Lift a collapsing building? Put out a raging fire with just your breath?

Most would say each of those things was pretty badass. Maggie did, almost as often as she complimented Alex about it.

But those shows of power weren't what made Kara a badass to her big sister, what Alex thought was extraordinary, what made Kara tougher than anyone else she knew.

No, Alex thought her sister was a badass because of her ability to face the world each day, sunny smile in place, after losing _everything_ and _everyone_ she knew.

Alex admired her sister's _emotional_ strength, Kara's unwavering loyalty, her drive to do what's right as both Supergirl _and_ Kara Danvers, mild-mannered CatCo reporter. Yes her sister was strong physically but Alex _knew_ Kara's biggest muscle was her _heart_.

Which was why _her_ heart had dropped into her stomach when she saw Kara take a particularly nasty blow from a Fort Rozz escapee as she tried to protect a family caught in the crossfire, the terrified little girl begging her sister to "please, save us Supergirl!

Kara had clenched her teeth and continued to allow the alien convict to use her as a punching bag while the family fled to safety and Alex had never been more proud while simultaneously horrified because Kara's knees had buckled and she had pitched forward onto the wet pavement, weak from a solar flare.

 _Defenseless_.

Alex saw red as the alien stalked forward, a cruel grin on his face as he moved in to finish the fallen hero. Before she knew it she was moving, _running_ , full tilt at the alien with fire in her eyes and a scream ripping from her throat!

"Don't you _touch_ her!" Alex planted both feet into the alien's chest, pushing him back a good five feet from her sister!

The alien sneered at her. "You've got some fire for a human."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Alex replied as she unleashed the rocket she'd had strapped to her back directly into the alien's ugly mug!

She watched with relish as he was blown through two brick walls, a furniture truck and a water tower before landing face first on the street. A pained groan behind her pulled the agent back to reality, quickly wiping the smug smile from her face.

"Kara!" She whispered as she dropped to her knees beside her sister, fully aware that they were surrounded by dozens of onlookers, any of whom could hear the hero's true name. Drawing Kara into her lap, Alex did her best to shield the girl from prying eyes until help could arrive. "You did good, kid. I got you."

* * *

"Lexie?" Kara's voice was weak and rough as she awoke hours later under the sun lamps. Alex was at her side in an instant.

"Kara!" She exclaimed, squeezing her hand tightly but mindful that her sister's strength had yet to return.

"Did we get him?"

"Yeah, we got him. Thanks to you." Alex beamed down at her, her face glowing with pride. Or was it the sunlamps. Either way, Kara couldn't deny that she loved when her sister looked at her like that.

She returned the smile as best she could. "Thanks to _me_? I remember _someone_ shooting him in the face with a rocket? Or did I dream that?" She wondered trying to puzzle out whether she was remembering things accurately or if she had some lingering head trauma.

Alex chuckled as she brushed some hair off her sister's forehead before placing a gentle kiss against her skin. "No, that's pretty much what happened…"

"You were pretty badass." Kara smiled as she let her eyes slide closed again.

"Not as badass as _you,"_ the eldest sibling whispered with reverence. "You _saved_ that family, Kara."

"Then I guess we're both badass!" Kara concluded, tired of talking and ready to nap some more. "Now get you ass up here and cuddle me!"

"Such language!" Alex muttered as she kicked off her boots before climbing on the bed beside her sister. "The badass Danvers Sisters. We should come with a warning."

"Shhhh," Kara mumbled against her collarbone as she pulled herself closer. "Less talk, more cuddles."

Alex scoffed as she wrapped Kara more tightly in her arms, more than happy to provide badass cuddles.


	6. A Warrior's Heart

**After suffering devastating injuries while protecting her loved ones, Alex Danvers struggles to regain her sense of normalcy. Will a 'double-date' with an unlikely pair help rebuild the agents confidence? Or will Maggie be left questioning the couples 'lifetime of firsts'?**

* * *

This isn't what she had pictured when they'd talked about a 'lifetime of firsts'.

It was supposed to be grocery shopping on the weekend, lazy Sunday's in bed, domestic bliss.

But, this…

Maggie is going out of her mind because she had never seen Alex like _this_ …sullen, broken, and it's not just her physical wounds.

Because Alex locked herself in a cell with a literal time-bomb.

Because Alex sacrificed her body so that the rest of the DEO could live. So that Maggie, J'onn and Kara could live.

Because no matter how advanced the DEO's medical treatments are, there will still be _scars_ and there will still be _pain_ from a lengthy recovery.

She _tries_ , she really does, to pull Alex out her funk.

She praises her bravery, kisses every puckered scar, relishes in the fact that just a few weeks after being released from the med-bay Alex is chomping at the bit to get back out there, to help.

But Maggie can tell it's all an act, and so can the rest of the "Super-friends".

Alex is spiraling because she can't work and she can't fight and she can't drink because she promised herself and her family that she wouldn't turn to her old vices.

After an unsuccessful attempt at getting Alex to complete her home therapy ("What's the point, Kara? I'm bound to a desk either way") the youngest Danvers has had enough!

It's not really a double-date.

Not exactly.

Because Kara is still trying to figure out her feelings of attraction for James and loss over Mon-El. And trying to help Kara navigate her muddy dating life would most likely do nothing to improve Alex's mood.

But the wily superhero knows someone who just might be able to help…

* * *

"You okay, babe?" Maggie asks for what feels like the hundredth time as Alex hobbles along beside her through the entrance of the city's natural history museum the following week.

"I'm _fine_." Alex ground out, trying not be upset with her fiancée because she knew Maggie was simply trying to help but all of her energy was currently focused on staying upright as she leaned heavily on her cane.

Maggie was quick to apologize. "Babe, I _know_ you can do it, I just…"

"It's _okay_ , Mags. I'm just…" _Frustrated, angry, feeling helpless, feeling useless_. "It's okay."

"Okay." Maggie sighs, hands still hovering near Alex's waist just in case she stumbled. She silently prays that whatever Kara has planned will improve Alex's dour mood.

"Maggie! Alex!" Kara waves to them from across the room and hastens to her sister's side.

She immediately grabs Alex free arm by the elbow, supporting her weight as they head towards the main exhibition hall. Maggie notes that even though the elder sibling seems less than pleased with the help, she doesn't pull away.

As the trio enter the main hall, they're awestruck at the exhibit that unfolds before them. Kara had thought her sister would enjoy this. Above their heads waves a luxurious banner.

"Amazons: Great Warriors of the Past."

Maggie glances around and realizes rather quickly that they are the only people in the exhibit. "Hey, Little Danvers. Where is everybody else?"

Kara glances up from the bench near the entrance, where she's just settled Alex, with a huge smile on her face! "It's just us!" She exclaims. "But that's not the _best_ part…"

"Alexandra! Magdalena!" A rich, majestic voice booms from the doorway. "So glad you could make it!"

Diana of Themyscira, Amazonian Princess and hero on this world and many others, approaches the women with open arms and a bright smile. She must have already spoken with Kara because she immediately envelopes Maggie in a hug just this side of painful before kneeling before Alex.

"Alexandra," She places a gentle hand on the agent's knee. "I am pleased to see you. Kara has told many stories of your bravery. It only seemed right that such a fine warrior be the first to lay her eyes upon this testament to my sisters."

"Diana…" There were tears in her eyes as she tried to avoid the other woman's earnest gaze. "I'm not a warrior…I'm afraid I'm not much of _anything_ these days…"

Kara and Maggie exchanged worried looks as the two women conversed, resigning themselves to the fact that perhaps even Wonder Woman lacks the strength to pull Alex out of her despair.

"What do you mean you are not a warrior?" Diana counters with a raised eyebrow.

She quickly moves to sit beside Alex, taking the agent's hand in her own. Were she anyone else, Maggie might be jealous of the gorgeous woman touching her fiancée so tenderly but she knows Alex need this.

"I…" she gestures weakly to herself. "C'mon, Diana, you can see…"

"Yes, I can see quite well." Diana fires back, ever literal. "I can _see_ that you are wounded, I can _see_ it causes you great pain that you do not wish to admit to, I can _see_ , even if you cannot, that it will make you stronger in the end."

Alex simply gapes at her, silent tears streaming down her face as Diana gently thumbs them away.

"An Amazons greatest strength lies not within her body, nor in her heart or her mind but in her _spirit_. There is _greatness_ in you Alexandra. And though you my not believe it now, you _will_ heal and you _will_ regain your strength because the spirit of an Amazon can _never_ be broken."

Diana doesn't wait for Alex to lean into her, doesn't wait for the agent to break, she simply guides the woman's head to her strong chest and lets her cry without judgement.

"I'm sorry…" Alex chokes but the Amazon will have none of it.

"Hush, now, child. There is no shame in crying, Alexandra. It is true we Amazons are warriors… but we are women, _first_. Which means we _feel_ as fiercely as we _fight_. So today there is no shame in crying but _tomorrow_ …tomorrow I expect you to _fight_. Be the warrior that your sister aspires to be, the example she holds so dear."

Alex doesn't answer, she can't.

She just allows the woman to hold her, to assuage her fears. How Diana was able to say everything the agent needed to hear puzzles her at first but later she will come to realize that Diana was speaking from _experience_.

That Wonder Woman, a paragon of female strength, had once felt as helpless and lost as she.

And somehow that makes the agent feel better.

She still has a long way to go but knowing a woman whose name is synonymous with strength of all manners had once felt as weak as she did now, well, she could ask for worse company.

Kara had told her how Diana had left the only life she'd known behind to do what's right, how that decision came with great personal sacrifice yet the Amazon had stated she would not wish to go back; wouldn't change her mind even though she knew what it would cost her.

Alex felt the same. Despite the pain, the feelings of helplessness, she would still have shut that door, still have sacrificed herself if it meant the people she cared for would live.

While Diana had been comforting Alex, Maggie had pulled her future sister-in-law to the side with a watery smile. "Little Danvers…she, no, _we_ really needed this. Thank you."

"Of course, Maggie." Kara drew her into another slightly painful hug but the detective wasn't complaining. She was simply too grateful to the hero and the Amazon who was currently showing Alex around the exhibit, one strong arm supporting the agent at the waist.

And Alex?

She was smiling and she was asking questions, gasping in awe at Diana's recollections, hanging on the other woman's every word and making plans to train with her once she was fully recovered because the one weapon she still hadn't mastered was the bow and arrow.

Diana just laughed, agreeing to train Alex to reach her full Amazonian potential and Maggie and Kara were beside themselves with joy because this was the first time in a long time that Alex had made post-recovery plans, that she seemed to believe she _would_ recover.

So, maybe this 'not really a double-date, double-date' had worked after all?

Because Alex was smiling like she hadn't in a long time and Diana was thoroughly amused by Maggie's pout when she found out that not all Amazons belonged to her 'club'.

"I am sorry, Magdalena but while many of my sisters may have enjoyed one another's 'company', I prefer male companions." She informed her with a kind smile, fully aware of the crush Maggie had been nursing.

And Kara?

Kara simply stood to the side, taking it all in, because her sister was laughing, her sister was smiling and Diana had helped give Alex a sense of belonging, of understanding, confidence and strength.

Alex wasn't back…not just yet…but for the first time in forever, it felt like she could be.


	7. She's My Best Friend

**Alex isn't the only one who would do anything to protect her little sister. Maggie goes out her way to prove her devotion to the Danvers girls!**

* * *

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Because Alex was _finally_ healing in both body and mind and Kara was finally coming to terms with the loss of Mon-El, spending a noticeable amount of time with a certain photographer.

And J'onn had M'gann. And Winn had Lyra.

And Alex had all she needed in the spunky, dimpled detective who had changed her whole world.

Everything was going _perfectly_...until it _wasn't_.

Until Kara and Maggie responded to a call from the DEO, while Alex was forced to stay behind because even though she was healing, even though she was back in command, there was simply no way she could hobble out into the field without endangering herself and everyone around her.

So she'd been forced to _wait_ , limping furiously back and forth before the massive monitors tracking the teams every move, barking orders and relaying commands.

She'd been forced to listen as Maggie and Kara lead their team into what turned out to be a trap by Cadmus and her heart seized in panic as she heard words that would haunt her forever.

"Alex! It's Maggie! She's _hurt_!" Kara's panic had carried over the static-filled connection, the sound of rushing wind indicating she was already on her way to bring Maggie in. When Kara landed on the observation deck, carrying Maggie in her strong arms, the last thing Alex expected to hear was the two _quarreling_.

"Rao, Maggie, what were you thinking?!" Kara chastised the detective as she carried her bridal style through the halls. "You know I'm bullet-proof, right?"

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, shifting some in Kara's arms while she kept pressure on her wounded arm.

"Yeah, I _know."_ She replied, voice obviously straining in pain. "And Cadmus _knows too_."

Kara stopped walking at that statement and Maggie grit her teeth at the stress the sudden stop put on her wound. _Of_ _course_ , of course, Maggie would intercept the bullet Kara didn't see coming because she couldn't be sure it wasn't made of something _more lethal_ than lead.

"You're okay…"

Both women's heads snapped up to find Alex staring at them, looking as if she might faint in relief, tears in her eyes. Kara was instantly torn between holding Maggie and rushing to her sister because Alex was sagging heavily against the wall and the younger sibling noted that her sister had forgotten her cane.

"It's okay, Supergirl." A voice interrupted Kara's internal struggle and Hamilton appeared beside her with a stretcher that the hero quickly laid the injured woman on. Both sisters watched as Maggie was wheeled away before Kara rushed forward to gather her sister into her arms.

"You're okay..." Alex kept repeating, chin tucked against Kara's shoulder, fists gripping her sister's suit like a lifeline. "I heard that she was _hurt_...and I thought...Rao, Kara, I can't imagine my life without her. Without _you_."

"I know." Was all the hero knew to say. "Let's get you off that leg, okay?"

Alex just nodded and allowed her sister to help her hobble to the chairs just outside the med-bay, where she could watch Maggie and cling to Kara.

* * *

When Maggie awoke a few hours later, her right arm was immobilized in a sling and her left was pinned beneath her fiancée who had fallen asleep in a chair beside her bed. She gently used her fingers to ruffle Alex's hair until the agent awoke with a start.

"Maggie!" She gasped, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing? Why aren't you resting?"

Alex scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "I think I've done enough of that recently to last me a lifetime."

"Ally," Maggie gripped Alex's hand in her own while trying to catch the woman's eye. "I'm _okay_."

"You _saved_ her." Alex whispered, tears in her eyes. "You stepped in front of that bullet. You saved my _sister_ , my _best friend_...but...I need you _too,_ Maggie."

"I know that, _I do_ , but haven't you realized it yet, Ally?" Maggie pulled Alex closer until their Alex rested her forehead on Maggie's uninjured shoulder. "Everything you just said. Everything she means to _you_...she means that much to me _too_."

Alex lifted her head with tears in her eyes. "You mean?"

"She's my best friend, too. That is, if you're willing to share?" She added with a watery laugh.

"Of course, she can share me!" A squeal came from the doorway. Kara rushed in and immediately pulled both women into a bruising hug. "I'm so glad you're marrying _us_!"

"Wait, what?" Maggie pulled back in shock, trying to puzzle out whether she was suffering ill effects from the blood loss or if she'd heard correctly.

Both Kara and Alex wore amused expressions before Kara stated simply. "Package deal. Supergirl and Sanvers, _forever_."

This time it was Alex's turn to look confused. "Kara? _What_ is a 'Sanvers'?"

"It's, uh ... You and Maggie. Sawyer plus Danvers equals 'Sanvers'! Like Brangelina." Kara finished with a bright smile that Maggie was having a hard time resisting, while Alex continued to gape.

"And who exactly calls us that?"

"Everybody!" Kara exclaimed before noting the women's shocked expressions. "I mean _nobody_. Definitely, not anyone at the DEO or the NCPD..."

"You shipped us?" The eldest Danvers eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger. "I'm gonna _kill_ , Winn!"

"Who says it was Winn?" Kara lied poorly.

"Oh, _please_ , Kara." Alex scoffed. "I'm marrying a _detective_. I've picked up a few things."

"Ugh," Kara groaned at her sister's poor joke. "You guys really are perfect for each other." She laughed before adding seriously, "Thank you, Maggie. For always protecting the Danvers sisters, even though we should come with a warning."

"Little Danvers, don't go getting soft on me." Maggie whispered, tears already slipping down her cheeks as Alex thumbed them gently away.

"You getting soft on _us,_ Sawyer?" She teased her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Always, Ally. _Always_."


End file.
